


Meeting The Family

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: Rapid Response Tatical Squad pre, during, and after Olduvai [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On leave, the team decides to go with Reaper to visit her family. They are in for a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but I couldn't finish it in the time frame I have, as I am leaving in a few hours for a week long mission trip and I have no idea if there will be internet. I still have a lot left to write for this story and will be finished in the second chapter, or I might merge the chapters upon my return. Only time will tell. Spam my inbox if I forget about it.

Johnna sat down on the porch with a large grin. They were going to visit her cousins in LA. She glanced at Goat. He hadn't met them yet. They'd probably get along. Well, after Dom gave his warning to take care of his baby cousin, they would.

 

"So, your cousins, will we have to worry about them at all?" Duke asked as he sat down beside Johnna. He hadn't met them either. No one but Asher had.

 

"Kinda. After you're given the warning my oldest cousin would give you about taking care of his baby cousin, you'll most likely be okay. Just don't piss them off. But, then, if they're there, you'll have to deal with the freinds of my cousins and the oldest's girlfriend. She could kick guys' asses three times her side if pissed off, given a reason, or both. Then you've got one of my cousins' oldest friends. He will kick your ass if he thinks that you'll hurt anyone he cares about. Those you have the most to worry about. One of the others is just a shrimp, but he can pack a punch, and another will try to keep the peace, but he can kick ass and take names if provoked. Also, the younger of the two cousins, they're both older than me but the younger is only by a few months, she will kick your ass if you hurt me or anyone she cares about." Johna shrugged.

 

"They're pretty fun, most of the time." Asher said as he walked out of the barracks.

 

"You've met them?" Duke asked in disbelief.

 

"I've known Johnna longer than you. Six years." Asher said. "I've been dragged on trips to meet her cousins a time or two."

 

"You enjoyed yourself." Johnna rolled her eyes. "But really, as long as you don't hurt anyone they care about, you'll get along." Destroyer walked out of the barracks.

 

"Ready?" Asher asked.

 

"Yeah." He nodded.

 

"Let's go." Johnna walked to her truck. Asher got in beside her. Destroyer and Duke got into Destroyer's car and Goat got in his. Johnna turned on the radio as they drove to LA.

 

"So, how pissed do you think Dom is?" Asher asked.

 

"Very. I heard from some friends that Michael moved to LA." Johnna laughed.

 

"He's dead." Asher snickered. It had been three months since she caught her boyfriend cheating on her and broke up with him. Her cousins and old friends were baying for his blood. Especially her oldest cousin, her older cousin, her oldest cousin's old friend, and her oldest cousin's girlfriend and subsequently like her older sister. She heard from Raven and Lisa that he had moved to LA. She was pretty sure Vince had already seen him. They chatted for a few more hours until they reached Los Angeles County. Her phone rang.

 

"Hello?" She said.

 

>How much longer till we get to your cousins' place?< It was Goat.

 

"Not long now. Just follow me." Johnna said.

 

>Okay< He hung up. They drove for another hour. Johnna parked in a mechanic shop's parking lot. She and Asher got out. Duke, Destroyer, and Goat followed.

 

"This is Dom's car shop." She explained as they walked inside. A man rolled out from underneath a car to look at them.

 

"Johnna!" He said as he got up. "Long time no see." He gave her a hug.

 

"Been a while Vince." She returned the hug.

 

"How you been?" He grinned.

 

"Good, except for the break up." She shrugged.

 

"I heard that you caught him cheating and then you broke up with him in a way that scared him shitless." He said.

 

"Yeah, I even got it on video." She smirked. "I also heard from some friends who'd love nothing more than to castrate the bastard, well, Raven wants to castrate him, Lisa just wants his ass kicked hard, that he moved to LA." Vince glanced out the door.

 

"That'll be fun to see." Vince laughed.

 

"It was." Asher grinned.

 

"Vince, this is my team." Johnna said. "You've met Asher before."

 

"Good to see you again Asher." Vince shook his hand.

 

"You too Vince." Asher repled.

 

"This is Eric Fantom, we call him Goat." Johnna motioned to Goat.

 

"Name's Vince. Nice to meet you." Vince shook Goat's hand.

 

"Likewise." Goat said.

 

"This is Gannon Roark. We call him Destroyer." Johnna motioned to Destroyer.

 

"Vince. Nice to meet you." Vince shook Destroyer's hand.

 

"You too." Destroyer said.

 

"Last we have Gregory Schofield. We call him Duke." Johnna motioned to Duke.

 

"Vince. Nice to meet you." He shook Duke's hand.

 

"Same." Duke replied.

 

"Do you know where evryone is?" Johnna asked.

 

"Mia's at the diner, Jesse is with Dom at the store, Leon is with the new guy, and Letty is out back getting parts." Vince said. "You going to the store to say hi to Dom?"

 

"Nah, I'm gonna have Letty meet the guys and then we'll go to the diner cause I know some are hungry cause we haven't stopped fro lunch." Johnna said.

 

"I'll call Dom and let him know you'll be at the diner." Vince said as they walked out.

 

"Thanks Vince." She called over her shoulder. "See you later!" They walked outside and to the back where there were a lot of broken down cars and trucks beside alot of car parts. There was a dark haired woman going through the parts. "Hey Leeettyyy!" Johnna drew out her name. The woman looked up with a smile.

 

"If it isn't little Jo-Jo." She gave Johnna a hug. "How you been?"

 

"Good, except for the break up." Johnna shrugged.

 

"I heard about that. Dom's still pissed." Letty frowned. "So, he cheats on you where you could see it and then shits himself when you break up with him. Pussy."

 

"Yeah." Johnna shrugged. "Letty this is my team. You've met Asher."

 

"Good seening you again Asher." Letty grinned.

 

"You too Letty." Asher said.

 

"This is Eric Fantom, we call him Goat." Goat shook Letty's hand. "This is Gannon Roark, we call him Destroyer." Destroyer shook her hand. "And last we have Gregory Schofield, we call him Duke." She shook Duke's hand.

 

"Good to meet all of you." Letty said. "You gonna go see Dom at the store?" She asked Johnna.

 

"Nah, heading to the diner cause we didn't eat lunch yet. Vince said he's gonna call Dom and let him know I'll be there." Johnna shook her head.

 

"Dom's been looking forewards for this for months. Hell, we all have." Letty laughed. "See you later tonight? There's gonna be a race tonight. You gonna be there?"

 

"Hell yeah!" Johnna did a fist pump. "One of the things I missed the most while being in the Marines is the races.

 

"Dom's racing, so he'll be happy to see you there." Letty grinned.

 

"When is he not?" Johnna snorted. "I heard from some friends that Michael moved to LA."

 

"Looks like it's time for a manhunt." Letty grinned evilly.

 

"I'll catch you later at the race, Letty." Johnna laughed. 

 

"See ya!" Letty said as they walked off. Johnna and the Marines got into their cars and drove off with a final wave to Vince. They parked in a little diner parking lot, but before they went in Duke asked;

 

"What did she mean a race?"

 

"Street racing." Johnna said. Just as soon as they walked in, they were ambushed by a small brunette woman.

 

"JOHNNA!" She nearly tackled her in a hug. "It's been a long time since you last visted!"

 

"MIA!" Johnna laughed as she returned the hug. "It's been a long time."

 

"Too long." A deep voice said from behind the two women.

 

"DOM!" Johnna laughed as she was engulfed in a bear hug by her oldest cousin. "How things been?"

 

"The shop's and store's good. Your car is now a ten-second car and we got a new guy." He grinned.

 

"Oh?" Johnna raised an eyebrow. "Who is this new guy?"

 

"Mia's new boyfriend." Dom said. "He should be here with Leon in a few minutes."

 

"Leon, haven't see him in awhile either." Johnna grinned.

 

"Jesse's at a table towards the back." Dom said.

 

"Jesse," Johnna grinned. "He's happy that I'm back, ain't he?"

 

"Oh yeah. Been buzzing about it all day." Dom chuckled as they walked back. There was a skinny boy sitting at a table. He looked up.

 

"Johnna! You're back! How you been?" He jumped up and hugged her.

 

"Hey, Jesse. I've been fine except the break up." Johna laughed as she hugged him.

 

"Speaking of which, did his ass get kicked?" Jesse asked as they sat down.

 

"No, but I did hear from some friends that he moved to LA." Johnna grinned. "Figured that now you know that, you could kick his ass like family does."

 

"It'll be kicked. He'll be lucky if he's ever found again." Dom growled.

 

"Heard that there was a race tonight." Johnna grinned. "And, as always, you'll be racing."

 

"Yeah." Dom grinned. "Gonna watch?"

 

"You bet your ass I will. Haven't watched a race since last time I visited." Johnna said.

 

"That's too long." Mia grinned as she walked up to the table. "The usual?"

 

"Yeah." Dom, Jesse, and Johnna nodded. Mia turned to the Marines.

 

"The same as Johnna." Asher said. She turned to the other Marines.

 

"Just get them the same thing I have." Johnna laughed.

 

"Be right back." She nodded. She appeared moments later and placed several bottles of beer on the table. "So, Johnna, who're your friends. Already know Asher."

 

"This is Eric Fantom, we call him Goat." Johnna motioned to Goat.

 

"Dominic Toretto. This is my sister, Mia, and crew member Jesse." Dom said as he shook Goat's hand. 

 

"Nice to meet you." Goat shook all of their hands.

 

"This is Gannon Roark. We call him Destroyer." Johnna motioned to Destroyer.

 

"Dominic Toretto. This is my sister Mia and crew member Jesse." Dom shook Destroyer's hand.

 

"Good meeting you." Destroyer shook their hands.

 

"This is Gregory Schofield. We call him Duke." Johnna motioned to Duke.

 

"Dominic Toretto. This is my sister Mia and crew member Jesse." Dom shook Duke's hand.

 

"Nice to meet you." Duke shook all of their hands.

 

"Look's like Leon and our new guy is here." Dom said as he waved at two guys who just entered the diner. They walked back to them.

 

"Leon!" Johnna stood up and gave the guy a hug."

 

"Johnna! Glad you're finally back and in one piece, more or less." The guy returned the hug. "Sorry about that bastard."

 

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Dom's organizing a manhunt since I relayed information about how Michael is now living in LA." Johnna grinned.

 

"Can't wait for that." Leon laughed. Johnna turned to look at the guy she didn't recognize.

 

"New guy, huh?" She looked him up and down. "And Mia's new man?" She stared into his eyes. The guy felt nervous and wondered if she could see into his soul. She grinned when she nodded, evidently findingwhat she was looking for. She thrust her hand out. "Johnna Grimm. My Marine RRTS Team calls me Reaper. Mia's and Dom's younger cousin. Part of the crew when on leave. Your name?"

 

"Brian O'Connor. Nice to meet you." The guy shook her hand.

 

"You hurt Mia and I will castrate you with a plastic spoon. I just broke up with a cheating bastard and am not in the mood to deal with some bastard hurting my family, we clear?" Johnna smiled, creepily.

 

"Crystal, ma'am." Brian said.

 

"Good. Now, this this my RRTS team. Leon, you remember Asher." Johnna clapped her hands.

 

"Yeah, good to see you again, Asher." Leon shook Asher's hand.

 

"You too, Leon." Asher replied.

 

"Brian, this is my longtime best friend and now Commanding Officer, Asher Mahonin." Johnna said.

 

"Good to meet you Brian." Asher said.

 

"You too," Brian shook his hand.

 

"Leon, Brian, this is Eric Fantom, we call him Goat." Johnna motioned to Goat.

 

"Good to meet both of you." Goat shook their hands.

 

"Likewise." Leon said.

 

"This is Gannon Roark, we call him Destroyer." Johnna motioned to Destroyer.

 

"Nice to meet you," Leon said.

 

"You too." Destroyer said as he shook both of their hands.

 

"Last we have Gregory Schofield. We call him Duke." Johnna motioned to Duke.

 

"Good meeting you," Leon said.

 

"You too." Duke said as he shook both of their hands.

 

"Leon, you up for a manhunt soon?" Dom asked as they sat down.

 

"For who?" Leon asked.

 

"Johnna just told us that she found out from some very knowledgable friends that her bastard ex moved to LA." Dom grinned.

 

"Count me in." Leon said. "His own damn fault he's pissed off some people he shouldn't have pissed off."

 

"Sorry about this, but what happened?" Brian asked.

 

"I was coming back from the store from getting some things for a team barbecue when I saw my boyfriend kissing a skimpy little bitch by the liquer store. I was pissed and when he got back to the condo we shared I broke up with him in a way which nearly made him shit himself." Johnna said. "By the way, I got it on video."

 

"I want to see it." Dom grinned.

 

"The look on his face was hilarious." Asher grinned. Mia returned with their food.

 

"I trust you've met my baby cousin, Brian?" She smiled.

 

"Yes." He nodded.

 

"And she threatened to castrate you?" She giggled.

 

"Yes." He said.

 

"Most people, they bluff about that stuff. She doesn't." Mia laughed. "Couple years ago, we found out that my boyfriend cheated on me. Well, after Dom got finished with him, she waited a few days, then snuck into his house and bedroom with a rusty spoon. Said, I warned you not to hurt my cousin. She castrated him and left him laying there in pain. Now, that guy takes off running when he sees me, Dom, or her. What did she say she'd use on you?"

 

"Plastic spoon." Brian looked at Johnna a little warily.

 

"Hey, long as you don't hurt her, you'll be safe." Johnna shrugged.

 

"Definitely the kindest she's said she'd use. She do soul reading?" Mia sat down beside them

 

"Uh..." Brian frowned.

 

"Yeah she did. Brian, that was where she stared into your eyes." Dom said. "We called it soul reading as a joke. Most of the time she uses it as a bullshit detector."

 

"Oh..." Brian nodded. They sat and talked for a while, until Johnna announced that they were gonna go get settled in.

 

"See you later at the race, Johnna." Dom gace his cousin a hug.

 

"Yeah. Kick their asses, Dom." She grinned. They left the diner and went to the house they would be staying at.

 

"How did you like them?" She asked as she sat on the couch.

 

"I was expecting Dominic and the other guys to threaten us." Goat shrugged.

 

"They will, won't he Asher? They did it the day after we got here." Johnna smirked at him.

 

"Yeah. They'll get around to it." Asher laughed.

 

"I have a question. About how you introduced yourself to Brian." Duke said.

 

"Shoot." Johnna shrugged.

 

"What did you mean by 'part of the crew when on leave'?" Duke frowned. She tensed.

 

"Can I trust you with something, and you'll never tell anyone this thing? If I have to, I'll back it up with threats, and you heard Mia, I don't bluff about things when it comes to the safety of my family." Johnna sighed. "All of you?"

 

"Sarge probably already knows this." Duke muttered.

 

"No, he doesn't. No one except for me, Dom, Mia, Leon, Vince, Jesse, and Letty knows this." Johnna shook her head. Asher turned a slightly shocked, serious look on her.

 

"Yes you can trust us." Goat said. Destroyer, Asher, and Duke nodded.

 

"The crew... is not just a normal street racing crew. We jack cars and car parts in heists. And I've been involved since I was fifteen. My... brother, yes, I do have a brother, he is my twin brother... was slightly involved, but he didn't get too in depth like me. At first, Dom wouldn't let me participate too much cause I was still fairly new at driving and learning the ropes. I got better, I got to participate more. Soon, just after I got my driver's licsense, I started racing and became a permanant participant in the heists. We were so good we never got caught. I never got the black marks on my record that would keep me out of the Marines. I was an amazing mechanic, like people would expect for not only spending most of my time with Dominic Toretto, the guy every kid wanted to be cause he was so cool, street smart enough that the bullies didn't mess with him, and was so good with car's that even the adults knew to take their cars to the shop where he worked with his dad at, but also being related to the guy. Now that I'm a Marine, and can't be here helping out with the heists all the time, if they decide to pull a heist while I'm here, I help out." She explained. She took in the expressions of her teammates. They were utterly shocked. "What? Surprised that I'm not the straight and narrow girl with a strong enough sense of justice and need to protect my country to join the Marines? That I'm actually a criminal that no one realizes?"

 

"Definitely not something I'd expect to hear." Asher breathed. "Ever get close to getting caught?"

 

"Yeah. I would've if Dom hadn't've taken the hit for me. He got sent to jail for two years so I'd still be able to join the Marines." Johnna said ruefully. "Still owe him for it."

 

"Wow..." Duke breathed.

 

"Though, you have Dom to thank for your life, Duke." Johnna turned to look at the Marine.

 

"How?" He frowned.

 

"Remember that mission where Angel, Shadow, and Gambit were killed and you were on your way to dying cause of those bullet wounds that I couldn't treat because of not having what I needed to treat it?" She said.

 

"Yeah, you drove me to the nearest hospitol. Why?" Duke said.

 

"I didn't just drive." She said.

 

"I remember you took off like a bat outta hell in that jeep. We were an hour away from there, speeding like a normal person, you got us there in fifteen." Destroyer piped up.

 

"That was Dom's street racing training. I was over a hundred miles an hour. Wish it had been one of Dom's ten-second cars instead. Got you there in five if I had one of them." Johnna said. "If I couldn't drive like I can, like a racer, you would be dead. Dom taught me how to race. Because of that, he, in essence, saved your life."


End file.
